


All in the Knowing

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Kamski asks, and so Chloe obeys.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 4





	All in the Knowing

Elijah asks for the strangest things, sometimes.  
  
Chloe lays on her bed- Elijah gave her and the other Chloes ones, insists that they sleep in them instead of simply standing against the wall when they power down- and holds the object in her hand, dense and thick and soft, a bit of yield to the rubber beneath her fingers when she squeezes it.  
  
She pushes her underwear down, the kind she wears when Elijah asks her to. Sometimes he has her liberally lubricate the toys, or herself, mostly so that he can watch her do it- but he’s not watching now, so Chloe only applies enough lubricant to avoid damaging herself. Then she lays back and inserts the toy into herself, slow enough not to cause injury but faster than a human woman might do it.  
  
Chloe has done this enough times for it to be old hat, as the humans would say. It feels good and familiar, which works for her. She has total control over the situation beyond Elijah’s vague instructions, and so she does this with the perfunctory motions of someone not terribly hurried or involved in the situation.  
  
Normally Elijah likes to watch while he does this.  
  
“Nice and slow,” he had instructed the last time, eyes roving over Chloe’s body as she moved. “Make it last.”  
  
“If you insist, Elijah.”  
  
“Oh, I do.”  
  
When Chloe had finished, he had crawled into bed with her and laid along side her, pressing his face into her cheek and neck, hand skimming over the length of her body. The bugle in his jeans had been pressing into the outside of her upper thigh.  
  
But he’s not watching now- he’s not even watching over any cameras, to the best of her knowledge.  
  
“You know what to do,” he’d said mildly as he’d departed for his own room.  
  
And Chloe did, though she wasn’t certain what the appeal was for him simply to _know_ she was doing this, rather than actually witnessing her do it. But then, this is Elijah, and he asks for the strangest things sometimes.  
  
But then, Chloe is an android, and an android is made to obey, not to question their owner’s odd behavior.  
  
So Chloe moves the toy nice and slow, works it until her programming takes over and her body shudders out its completion.  
  
When it’s over, Chloe lies in the silence and wonders what Elijah’s doing in his room.  
  
-End


End file.
